


【钟翅/SladeDick】cut and dry （pwp）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *背景是布鲁斯死后，迪克成为蝙蝠侠没有多久。abo设定，非常雷，是rape，有羞辱有涉及血腥情节
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【钟翅/SladeDick】cut and dry （pwp）

要抓住迪克格雷森其实并没有那么难，尽管他成为了蝙蝠侠，穿着别人的制服，按照别人的做事风格行事，斯莱德仍旧还是能在第一时间认出这个男孩，他浑身散发着那股属于小鸟的气息，斯莱德闻过一次就再没忘掉年轻omega的气味。

交手的第一拳其实是迪克引起的，他面对斯莱德时未曾像现在这样怒不可遏，布鲁德海文的爆炸那一幕时常在他梦里出现，如同此刻一样刺激着他的神经，他迅猛的打斗动作一如既往的灵巧且漂亮，好像飞扑于空的小豹子，随时打算撕咬上猎物，而斯莱德熟悉他的战斗技巧，次次闪避下又逐渐进攻，雇佣兵最终在面前男孩的一个进攻动作中捉住他的弱点，顺势将催情剂沿着针头刺入了迪克的血管，残忍的任由药物挥发，不过几秒迪克就失去了攻击的力量，他趴在地上，咬牙切齿，似乎这样就能将犬齿刺入斯莱德的动脉，发泄一切仇恨。

“你到底要做什么?”这时男孩的声音还带着怒意，他努力攥住拳头，想要从情欲中脱身，他在做罗宾的时候就学习过如何遏制omega的本性，但这次似乎有所不同，欲望像是开了闸一样的流窜至他全身，他在发颤，腿间很快就有了湿润感，甜腻的omega气息一点点溢出，挑逗着Alpha敏锐的感官，斯莱德就一把将蝙蝠面罩掀下来，他拽住迪克后脑的头发，迫使年轻的蝙蝠侠抬起头来，迪克皱着眉头，几乎是从齿缝间挤出声音，带着怒极反笑的意味，“或者你需要我给你算账?那100086条人命我可都还记得，斯莱德。”

男孩说话时，眼睛里透出盛怒的蓝色火焰，斯莱德喜欢这样的怒意，他笑了一声，松开迪克，迪克就借着这个机会，蹿起全身的力量朝斯莱德撞过去，斯莱德立马和男孩扭打起来，他把这个新的小蝙蝠打倒在地，拳头的力量就足够给发情时毫无反击能力的Omega带来痛苦，迪克因此感觉到他的后牙在晃动，整个口腔里都是血腥味，他趴在地上，情欲和刚才的猛击卸去了他所有的力气，他试图保持理智，撑起身体，喘息间都是一种把他肺腔完全烧灼的欲求不满，他在发热，痛苦点燃了他的胸口，把他最后一点力量都消耗而去。

“年轻且幼稚的男孩。”Alpha有足够的耐力来折磨这个腿间一定已经湿透了的蝙蝠侠，他把迪克的披风拽下来，一脚踩在男孩饱满的臀肉上，毫不克制地用上了力道的碾踩，Omega浓烈的甜味不停扰乱着他对迪克的报复欲，他敏锐的捕捉到迪克的喘息声，欲意反抗的怒火很快就会从男孩年轻有力的身躯透出，而斯莱德要做的是浇灭它，把迪克彻底驯化。

失去一只眼睛也不妨碍斯莱德总能敏锐捕捉事物细节的能力，他的目光像时刻盯紧猎物的猎手，危险又充满了侵略欲，几乎凝成实质似的贴抚在迪克绷紧的后背线条上，那凸起的肩胛骨，由着完美弧度的腰窝，一路而下就是湿润的屁股，斯莱德压抑着沉闷的呼吸，继续踩弄着迪克的臀肉，直到逼出年轻男孩的一声闷哼，把他收脚，隔着制服轻轻踢了踢迪克的囊袋，昭示着一种挑衅，一种嘲弄，接着独眼的猎人开口道：“我想真正的蝙蝠侠应该不会是个在发情时会流一屁股水的婊子，你觉得呢，格雷森?”

怒意唤回了迪克的一点理智，男孩觉得自己像是陷入泥潭，沉重的痛苦包裹住他，他想要还击，尝试着伸手去万能腰带上摸索备用的抑制剂，斯莱德注意到男孩这个动作，抬脚一下踩住迪克的手腕，随即蹲下身去拽起男孩的头发，鼻尖几乎是蹭到了肿胀的腺体上，嗅着更多的甜味。

“操你的…威尔逊。”迪克的话音是贴着牙缝被艰难挤出的，他被欲望吞噬了一部分意志力，荷尔蒙的分泌叫他感到头晕目眩，Alpha身上那股气息快要咬碎他的咽喉，他的喉结稍稍滑动，后知后觉的察觉到斯莱德湿热的舌头舔过他的腺体，那一瞬间的触感令他的心狂跳起来，他看不见他恐惧的形状，只是费力地挣扎起来，被斯莱德随后的动作制止，迪克被翻过身，躺在地上，狼狈的低喘。

没有一次和斯莱德的交手，会像现在这样让迪克狼狈，年轻男孩从来都是个值得令人尊敬的Omega，斯莱德也欣赏这个男孩，哪怕命运地交织令他们时常充满对彼此的怒意，敌对成为他们命运曲调的部分主旋律，斯莱德都承认，他始终被迪克所吸引，直到后来仇恨让吸引变了质，报复与侵占逐渐成为斯莱德的欲望下的一种常态，一次私仇也变成了驯养行为的理由，斯莱德从塔利亚那里得到药物，于是有了今天迪克狼狈的开端。

斯莱德居高临下地看着迪克那双蓝色的眼睛，透亮得一眼就能捉住男孩身体里干净的灵魂，那双眼睛里带着笑意，好像是在嘲讽斯莱德怎么可能困得住一只要高飞的鸟儿，年长者因而顿住，他渐渐体会到某种不堪，便下意识咬紧了后牙，最终抽出了长刃，毫不犹豫的瞬间刺穿了迪克的臂膀，如同一只鸟被残忍地固定住了翅膀，拼命挣扎的样子实在太过可爱，斯莱德满意的欣赏着，他又取下匕首，将迪克的制服划开，扔掉碍事的万能腰带，那经过修饰的漂亮身线展露出来，溢出迷人的欲望。

Omega在疼得呜咽，在斯莱德听来不过是受伤的猎物的哀鸣，他把匕首放到一边，被手套包裹的手指摸索至迪克腿间，药物让可怜的后穴湿湿嗒嗒，往外流出水液，斯莱德一把手指插进去，里面的媚肉就热情的咬住他，他止不住骂了一句“婊子”，潦草的扩张后就从迪克体内退出，忙于去释放他用来攻城略地的硬物。

迪克只感觉他要被烧着了，连呼出的喘息都滚烫，薄汗浸在他的皮肤上，而他依旧没有放弃他的挣扎，尽管意志力并不能阻止一场侵犯的进行，当斯莱德把他操开的时候，他的快感就这样击溃了他，Omega的本能令他羞耻且绝望，满腔的苦痛一点点从内将他咬噬吞净，他不愿意去想他让谁失望了，斯莱德发狠的操干也叫他无法继续思考。

那根阴茎带着凶狠的气势用力侵犯着迪克的甬道，一开始撞进去本来是紧窄的，热切的吸咬个不停，斯莱德就抓着迪克的腰发狠来回操干起来，把肉壁每一处都碾开，生生把那滚烫的肉洞操到发软，变成适合他的形状，于是每次操入都有咕叽咕叽的水声，里面的软肉变成了熟透的果肉，甜腻得过头，甚至叫人发醉，斯莱德享受这次单方面的施暴，迪克的眼泪让他得以抚慰与解脱。

迪克发不出任何呻吟声，偶尔断续的呜咽都十分可怜，他分不清是哪里在痛，每操一下被撕裂的骨肉都生疼，刀刃的冰凉感已经深入血脉私处流窜，他仰头努力地喘息，明白着这是一次和斯莱德的你争我夺，他的肉壁发狠收合，用力咬紧那根折磨他的阴茎，快感让他流出淫水，他晃着不受他控制的身体，在巷内昏黄的灯光下，这个本该善于控制自己躯体的马戏团男孩，产生了他像个婊子的错觉，他的肉体兴奋不已，淫荡的洞里水也没法被堵上，灵魂却是飘忽的，痛苦的流下泪水来。

斯莱德凑上来吻过男孩的眼泪，白色胡子蹭得迪克皮肤发痒，迪克侧开头，躲过了这个充满了柔情意味的吻，斯莱德也没有恼怒，年长者只是笑了笑，他重新拿起匕首，用冰凉的金属面贴在迪克挺翘的阴茎上，男孩瞬间夹紧了体内的阳具，显然因此慌乱。

“别紧张，男孩，”斯莱德没有停止操动，几下抽插之后，龟头就撞上柔软的生殖腔口，他用着近乎残忍的力道，意图把那肉嘟嘟的小口操开，迪克失控的惊叫出来，斯莱德就满意的操了一次又一次。

冰凉的金属把迪克刺激眩晕，他眼前的一切都被打乱，沿着某个点毫无规律的旋转，整个世界都在颠倒，迪克只知道他在晃，身体被反复贯穿，他变成一个承受欲望的器具，斯莱德用他发泄仇恨，又把痛苦强加于他，承受下这样的痛苦仿佛就是迪克最强大的胜利，他没有哭喊，没有祈求着斯莱德停下来，这一刻他和蝙蝠侠多么相似，他感受苦痛，他沉没于恐惧。

斯莱德最后还是操开了迪克的生殖腔，迪克痛得厉害，腿根抽搐着，在巨大的刺激下射了出来，那冰凉的刀面仍旧抵蹭着男孩的茎身，从红肿的前端射出的白浊溅在他的胸口，破碎的蝙蝠标志上写着一场丧钟的胜利，独眼的猎人才终于满意地收起了手上的刀刃。他将迪克的双腿往身前弯折，发狠的撞击着生殖腔的内里，龟头不停碾开湿软的肉壁，他咬破迪克的腺体，不顾迪克的阻拦和疼痛，把精液全部灌入迪克体内，给予年轻男孩一个巨大的结，甚至在平坦的下腹撑起些轮廓。

血腥味充斥满斯莱德的口腔，齿间尽是迪克的味道，他如愿以偿的标记了这个男孩，但他明白小蝙蝠并不会被他驯养，他享受于此，伸手捏住了迪克的下颌，用沾着血的嘴唇摩挲着迪克的嘴角，艳红显得格外的漂亮，年长者沉声，低低问道：“格雷森，蝙蝠侠已死，你又算什么东西？”

迪克沉默着，他也没有在他的痛苦里寻见过答案。


End file.
